


Our Love

by that_damn_girl



Series: Ours [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is good with children, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Children, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father's Day Fluff, Father's day celebration, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Husband Bucky, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Nobody is Dead, Non-Sexual, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more about Bucky with kids than you, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: [Alpha!Dad!Bucky x Omega!Female!Reader]Rebecca, Riley and Sarah get to hear a bedtime story, to which they have their own inputs to add.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879615
Kudos: 33





	Our Love

It was warm and nice, having your face pressed against Bucky’s chest and legs tangled in comfort under the covers. As you both lay on your sides, the soft material of his night shirt felt slightly ticklish under your cheek. Your face was tucked under his chin and arms were thrown over each other’s waist. It was the your and Bucky’s prime cuddle time.

Though nobody else was in the room, his hold was a little possessive over you. You loved it, the weight of his hand on you, holding you tight and close. His embrace felt safe and secure, automatically relaxing you like nothing else.

The sweet melody of the music from his time dancing in the air was soothing after a long and tiring day. It hadn’t been your taste, but having listened to them for years now felt familiar in a way which eased you in a sense of calmness everytime you heard it. Before you knew it, you had started humming along the gravitating tune.

Bucky felt your chest softly vibrate against his before he heard your sweet humming sound. Your toes tapped on his shin in accordance with the high notes. His smile widened further when the lyrics came on and you started singing along it in a low voice. He couldn’t see you from his position, so he pulled a little back and adjusted so that your face was clearly in his view.

He enjoyed it, watching the peaceful look on your face and hearing you. The soft yellow light from the bed lamps cast such a beautiful glow on you that he swore he could just gaze at you like this for the rest of his life. His hand came up and brushed off the locks of hair shielding the side of your face from him. He cradled your cheek in his metal palm.

“Omega,” Bucky called out to you gently. The cool vibranium thumb softly brushed your delicate features. You purred lightly.

“Yes, Alpha,” You responded with a wide smile of your own.

“I love your voice.” He said. You looked up at him to find his eyes, blue and brimming with love for you.

“Really?” You asked, heart thumping with giddiness at the praise.

“Yeah, but only when you talk. Cause you sing like a walrus, babe.”

A quick slap to his chest and Bucky burst out in laughter. His eyes crinkled with mirth and his chest rumbled. His arms tightened around you again, bringing you close to him, “Babe, you’re great in so many things, but singing is not your cup of tea.”

“Yeah, alright, you don’t have to rub it in my face, grandpa.” You smirked, mischief shining in your eyes.

Bucky instantly stopped laughing looked at you with a teasing smile on his face, “Did you just call me what I heard you call me?”

“That’s what you call a man over a hundred years old, grand-”

He flipped you on your back and held himself on his beefy arms above you, “That’s how it’s going to be?”

Your own teasing smile stared back at him, “That’s exactly how it’s going to be.”

Painfully slowly, he leaned down. You wrapped your arms around him as he seductively whispered, “Well then, I guess I’d have to prove you wrong, ‘mega.”

“I’d love to be proven wrong, Alpha.” You pulled his forehead down on your. As you were about to kiss him, a chorus of loud giggles, louder than the music playing in your room, reached your ears.

You head instantly turned towards Rebecca’s room. Wide eyed, you turned back to face Bucky, “The kids are still awake?”

Bucky tried to stifle his chuckle, but couldn’t, “Have been for the past hour, honey. Glad you noticed it now.”

“Stupid enhanced hearing,” You muttered under your breath before demanding, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bucky placed a sweet kiss on the tip of your nose, “Relax, doll, it’s not everyday they get to have a sleepover. Let them enjoy,” He bent down and started kissing your neck, “And let us have our fun.”

You struggled not to pull him up and have him kiss you senseless, “Bucky, it’s way past their bed time. They shouldn’t be up so late.”

Bucky sighed against your neck. He didn’t want to leave you, or the feel of your arms around him, or this bed drowned in your scent, but he knew you were right. He gave you a quick peck on the lips, “But we’ll start right from where we left after that.”

“Gladly,” With one last peck on his plump lips, you shooed him out the door and to the kids.

For the second time that night, Bucky opened Rebecca’s door to find three kids dressed in colourful pyjamas at three different corners of the room. Each had a big fluffy pillow of nearly their own height clutched tightly in their short fingers. They were lively with energy rushing through their veins and a joyous glow and gleeful grins on their chubby faces. Bucky knew sleep was the Hitler to their Captain America.

Upon seeing Bucky enter the room, one of them screamed, “Attack!”

He didn’t know who it was, but he was soon tackled to the ground by a bunch of barely five year olds raining down blows of pillows from different sides. Half his body lay in the hallway and the other half inside the room. He could hear the tension free giggles erupting fron them.

He laughed as well and played along with them, giving out dramatic _'ooh’s_ and _'aah’s_ when the pillows hit him now and then, as if their assault seriously affected him. He covered his torso with his arms, contorting his face as though hurt.

After it went on for a short while, Bucky asked them to stop. Did they listen? Of course not. Bucky trapped each pillow under the weight of his limbs. The children tugged at it with all their might, but nothing happened. He said, “Come on, buddies, bed time.”

Dejected, the kids left his side. Rebecca went back to her bed while Riley and Sarah moved towards the fluffy mattress laid out on the floor for them.

“Can we play for five more minutes, please?” Riley tried to negotiate.

“You said that an hour ago, champ.” Bucky ruffled Riley’s hair as he made his way towards Rebecca.

“You’re no fun.” His daughter made a pouty face at him.

Before he could clear yet another, incorrect if he may add, accusation thrown at him, Sarah piped up, “Yeah, Uncle Sam’s much more fun!”

Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. Sam was not going to be the funnier or the cooler uncle until Bucky’s last breath.

Bucky wouldn’t let that happen. Never.

Keeping a calm facade over the brewing storm underneath, Bucky very politely asked the kids, “Okay, let’s do something fun.” His teeth did not grind. Not at all.

They were each about to suggest something, but Bucky continued, “Which results in all three of you sleeping quietly. But don’t worry, tomorrow we’re gonna you whatever you wish.”

The three shared glances with each other, contemplating the proposition. It must have appealed to them, because their eyes shone with such playfulness, Bucky was actually scared for a second.

“Anything we want?” Sarah prompted.

“Anything.” Bucky shrugged, making himself believe that he was the coolest uncle, or father, anyone could dream of.

The children squealed in excitement. It gave a boost to his ego, knowing that he was the cause of their happiness. However, with the looks on their faces alone he understood he had signed himself up for a tiring field day tomorrow.

Bucky sighed, “So what do you want to do now?” He had his hands on his hips, imitating the dad pose perfectly.

“A bedtime story!” Rebecca spoke, which was followed by eager nods by the other two.

“Perfect,” Bucky walked to the colorful shelf lined with books for occasions such as these. He mulled over the titles before pulling out one and sitting at the edge or the Rebecca’s bed. The three children sat patiently across him.

“So today we’re reading, **’** ** _I love you to the moon and back_** ’.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Rebecca said. His heart burst with joy hearing his little pup say that.

Riley and Sarah joined as well, “We love you too, Uncle Bucky.”

Grinning widely, Bucky opened the first page and skimming over the words, he turned the book around for the kids to see the illustrations.

In a much slower pace, and with a side of exaggeration to each word, Bucky started, “ ** _I love our time together as we start each happy day._** ”

Riley started too, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll love tomorrow.” Bucky thought about how Riley was a spitting image of Sam not only in looks but in brains as well. The three kids passed giggles around and he already dreaded the coming morning.

Regardless, he continued, “ ** _I love our bathtime silliness - the way we splash and play._** ” Leaning over, he booped each of their noses.

Sarah’s eyes lit up with an fun idea and Bucky could almost see the bulb glowing on over her head. She clapped her hands, “We could go swimming tomorrow.” Eager heads nodded again and confirmations were done.

Bucky moved on, not wanting to know what other ideas would spring up. He slowly raised his arm high as he spoke, _“_ ** _We’ll climb the highest mountain tops,_** ” And a dramatic pause later, “ ** _Hold tight and you won’t fall_** **.** ”

Rebecca, who was in the middle, looped her arms around her two best friends and smiled contentedly at them. Bucky his own smile.

Giving equal attention to each word, he proceeded slowly, “ ** _I love to share the magic of the shining skies above._** ” He glanced up.

The three children animatedly craned their necks and glanced up along with him. Only finding the plane white ceiling of her room, Rebecca peered out the window, at Bucky, and up again, “Uh, daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“The sky is outside the window. Why are you staring at the ceiling?” The rest snickered behind their fists.

Bucky sheepishly looked at them. Sarah said, “Silly, it’s because we can’t see the sky due to the roof, but it’s actually above us.”

Slowly nodding, Riley and Rebecca looked at her as if she had solved the most important mystery of mankind. Thankful for the explanation, Bucky resumed, “ ** _And think of all the different ways that we can show our love._** ”

“ ** _Like when we’re touching noses_** _._ ” This time Bucky leaned forward as captured his daughter’s nose between his index and middle fingers and gave it a firm shake. She scrunched her nose and attempted to grab his wrist but he pulled back in time.

“ ** _Playing chase_** ,” Bucky outstretched his arms made grabby hands at the children They squealed and giggled with innocent joy as they scrambled backwards to avoid his hold.

“ ** _Or_** ** _seeing friends_** _,_ _”_

“You’re both my best-est friends in the world!” Sarah screamed.

The other two replied as high pitched as her, “You too!” And hugged the blonde with such force she fell back on the bed. The duo kept hugging her still. Arms were entangled one over the other, and they broke out in a fit a giggles.

“ ** _Our love is always with us, and it never ends._** ” Rebecca made her way to Bucky and made herself comfortable on his lap.

“I love you again, daddy.” She kissed Bucky’s chin. Bucky’s heart melted at the pure adoration in her voice. Her eyes were gleaming with fondness for him. Kissing her head hard, he looped his metal arm around her pudgy stomach.

“ ** _So snuggle safely in my arms;_** ”Rebecca circled her short arms around Bucky’s metal arm and rested her head against his shoulder. He placed his cheek atop her head and tightened his hold around her, keeping his princess in his protective hold, _“_ ** _our day is nearly done._** ”

“ ** _I love you to the moon and stars, my precious little one._** ” Bucky closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of having his pup in his arms, safe and secure. Forget the moon, he loved his daughter to all those galaxies Carol had travelled to so far and back. You too. He’d never let anything happen to his dolls. Ever.

Soon, the three kids were tucked under the covers and the lights were dimmed. Giving each of the lovelies a kiss to their forehead - with a longer one awarded to Rebecca - Bucky came out of the room only to find you standing in the hallway. A gentle smile adored your face as you leaned against the wall, “They love you, you know.”

Bucky glanced at the trio through the slightly parted doors, his gaze lingering on the one brown haired princess. It was such a bliss to count the blessings he never thought he’d have. Another broad smile lighted up his face.

“Someone’s going soft.” You cooed. Bucky turned to you and grabbing your hand, he led you back to your room. Once the door was shut, he pressed you against it and took in your comforting scent.

“Let me show you Omega how not soft I am.” Your neck was attacked with hungry kisses as his hardness pressed against you, “Don’t think I forgot where we left from.” You closed your eyes in ecstasy, fully intending to enjoy what you were about to get.

“Show me, Alpha,” You whispered huskily in his ear. Growling, he took your lips in a heated kiss.

And man did you get some that night.


End file.
